Welcome to the Organization
by Writrgrl
Summary: How I think Larxene came to join the Organization. One shot. T for mild curse. R&R please.


**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. THE LUCKY BASTARDS AT SQUARE ENIX DO._**

----------------------------------------

Arlene crunched though the dry leaves littering the sidewalk. It was dark, and so far she'd seen noone walking the streets. Apparently it was too dangerous, there were rumors of people losing their hearts.  
_Losing their hearts, yeah, right,_ she scoffed. _Superstitious idiots._ she fingered one of her blonde antennae spikes absentmindedly to check that her gel was still holding it up.  
A shadow ahead of her moved and she jumped back, drawing a knife she kept in a sheath on her forearm. It didn't move again so she convinced herself she was imagining things and kept heading to her destination: home and a warm bath. _Look at me,_ she chided herself, _I'm jumping when I see anything move._ She giggled- uncharacteristic for her- and then something black with glowing yellow eyes leaped upon her from behind and she fell, turning so she landed on her back.  
She screamed when she realized what was happening: this little black creature was going to take her heart! Just as she came to that realization, the creature had what it wanted and bounded off as Arlene blacked out.  
When she woke it was pitch black, and she couldn't remember anything.  
"Hello?" she cried, the question ringing in the air. "Can anyone hear me?" A sudden noise behind her made her spin around to identify its source.  
"I can." A pink haired man was walking towards her, bearing a pink scythe.  
"Who are you?" She asked, backing away-she wasn't sure she could trust this stranger.  
"I'm Marluxia," he replied, and suddenly, she knew her name.  
"I'm Larxene," she told him, suddenly braver.  
"Come with me." Marluxia extended his hand. She didn't take it.  
"Where?" She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly.  
"To the World that Never Was." A portal, swirling and black, opened by his scythe.  
"World that Never Was? I don't like the sound of that. Am I dead?" the man's long black coat, combined with scythe had made her form an unlikely theory: this man is the Grim Reaper.  
"No. Far from it in fact." That said, he grabbed her arm and yanked her through the portal after him. The portal closed behind them.  
Larxene bit the hand Marluxia was using to hold her and ran when he let go, not caring that she had no idea where she was. He cursed and pursued her, breathing heavily.  
"Xaldin!" he yelled, "Xaldin stop her!" Marluxia had stopped the chase and was calling out to someone nearby.  
Larxene gasped when six spears formed a cage around her, their points buried deep in the ground and quivering ominously.  
"Let me out!" she raged, infuriated because her escape had been foiled. She grabbed one of the spears and yanked. Through the haze of her anger she vaguely felt a jolt of electricity go from her to the spear reducing it to ashes.  
"My spear!" a man with dreadlocks and large sideburns roared. Larxene fled through the gap she had created, only to run head-on into another man, this one with blue gray hair and a large book.  
"You want to escape?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him. They ran into a deserted building nearby, hearing angry shouts behind them.  
"Thanks," Larxene gasped, out of breath.  
The man didn't reply. When Larxene looked up to see if he had heard her, all she saw was the book coming down on her head. She crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
Larxene awoke on a fluffy mattress in a room bare of furniture. Her head ached and she stumbled across the room to a door marked 'bathroom'. She went to the sink and wet a washrag she found in the cabinet below the tap. This she put on the aching spot until her head no longer throbbed.  
The bathroom door was pushed further open by the man now entering the small space. He held out his hands to show her he was not armed when she balled her hands into fists, and she lowered them slowly.  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.  
"I am Xemnas, and you are Larxene, are you not?"  
"And what if I am?" Larxene could not feel the sheath on her arm and wished with all her might she had a weapon. Suddenly, she felt something cool drop into her hand. She had summoned 4 kunai with one thought.  
"Do you want your heart back?" Xemnas' voice was monotone, and Larxene suddenly realized she had not truly experienced emotion since the thing had leapt on her. "If you join the Organization, you can get it back, but only if you cooperate. Understand?"  
The woman considered her options briefly and decided to go along with the silver-haired man... for the time being.  
"I'll join," she said, "but no funny business."  
Xemnas smiled grimly and handed her the long, black leather coat and knee-high boots that were the organization's uniform.  
"Welcome to the Organization."

---------------------------

_I am thinking about writing a short sequel to this and will if this gets enough support. Zexion had best watch himself *cackles evilly*_


End file.
